


Paired Up

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Summary: A/N: I had this story requested to me on Tumblr, thought I'd post it here too
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)





	Paired Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had this story requested to me on Tumblr, thought I'd post it here too

You were sitting on one of the chairs in your dads, Mr keatings, office/ room, drinking some tea, as your dad worked on some of his class’ essay’s, when suddenly he broke the silence by asking: ‘And are there any boys that have caught your eye yet?’  
You looked up from the book you were reading, but didn’t say anything as you felt your cheeks heat up.  
'Aww there is, isnt there?’ he teased, grinning, as he turned to face you, ‘Hmmm, let me guess?’ ‘Dad, don’t be ridiculous.’ you attempted to object.  
‘Mr…. Meeks?’ he asks anyway, pretending he didn’t hear you.  
‘No’, you answer shortly.  
‘Mr Pitts?’ he continued.  
‘No’, you sigh, annoyed.  
‘Mr Perry?’ he said finally, after a short pause.  
You didn’t answer. ‘Ah so it is mr Perry!’ your father continued to tease. You blush, looking down as you sip your tea.  
‘Well I suppose he is rather handsome, isn’t he?’ he says thoughtfully.  
‘DAD!’ you yell, making him laugh.

The next day, you were sitting in your dads classroom. He’d just explained a project that we were going to do about William Shakespeare.  
‘Now you will all pick a book from the hat that you will be presenting...’, he says, dramatically shaking the hat, ‘In groups of 2.’  
Immediately the class sprang to life as the boys began making groups.  
‘Groups that I made’, your dad clarified, earning collective groans from the class, making you giggle slightly. Your father grabbed a hold of a list and started reading.  
‘Steven and Gerard… Todd and Knox… Charlie and Cameron...’ this earned another groan from charlie himself, ‘Neil and (Y/N).’  
This resulted in kissy noises by the rest of the class towards you and Neil, and you sending a death glare your fathers way. Which he notices and answered with a wink.  
Everyone got their turn to pick a story from the hat. ‘After you’, Neil smiles, motioning you to the hat. You reach your hand in, vaguely aware of Neils head leaning on your shoulder as he looks over it.  
You grab a piece of paper and fold it open, ‘Hamlet’, you read.  
‘Ah good choice, my dear’, your dad said, reaching into his bag and handing you and Neil a copy of said book.

‘Hey (Y/N)’, Neil calls after you when class ended and you were making your way to the door.  
‘Yeah?’ you say, turning to him.  
‘Do you wanna meet up at my dorm so we can get started on Hamlet?’ he opted, and you accepted.  
And thus, now here you were, on your way to your crushes dorm, ready to start the group  
project. You and Neil sat on his bed, backs against the headboard and legs outstretched over the bed. Todd had gone to a studygroup with Meeks and Pitts so you had the room to yourselves. You spend the next couple of hours reading, making notes and the occasional remarks about what was happening in the book.  
But eventually you felt tiredness overcome you as your eyes started to close, and you started to dose off.

Neil pov  
I stop reading when I felt some weight on my shoulder. I look over to see (Y/N) had dosed off and is now leaning against me. I smile as I look down at her. Careful not to wake her up, I close my book and put it and my notes aside before I took hers and placed them with mine.  
I wrap an arm around her slowly and she snuggles closer to me, wrapping her arms around my torso as she sighs contently. I lean down, hesitating for a moment, before I kiss her forehead and pull a blanket over both of us. With that I lean back and lean my head on top of hers. It doesn’t take long for me to start dosing off also, a goofy smile on my face.


End file.
